Fan-Made Magic Candy
Welcome to fan-made magic candy! Please add a detailed descriptide of your candy, along with the side effects and weaknesses. Add a picture if you can! :) The top 25 candies will be sent to Brandon Mull to consider for the next book. omcandys are candy's that when you eat them, if someone else has eaten one you can talk to them COMbiners are a hard candy about the size of your fist, it has two compartments each with lids and if you put a candy in each compartment and close the lid when you open it inside there will e one compartment with a candy that has both powers. Can only be used once. Stretchers are taffy that makes you stretch. Storm-bursts are pentagonal star bursts that allow you to fly and shoot lightning. ( They're basically a mix between shock bits and jet stamps. they last 2 1/2 minutes. Whirl-sticks are pixie sticks that allow you to fly and manipulate air, they last for five minutes. Double dip is powdered sugar and a lick stick (like fun dip). It allows you to duplicate your self. They last for 5 minutes. Fireballs are hot cinnamon mints that allow you to breathe fire and shoot fire. It's weakness is water and it lasts for 10 minutes Shrink Rays are shaped like tiny people. They allow you to shrink down till your only an inch tall. Lasts for 15 minutes Cat Eyes. Allow the user to see in the dark/see heat signatures. Last 10 minutes. Weakness, bright lights or really hot things. (Like burning napalm or such) will blind the user for a bit. Bloodhound bops- hard candy (similar to Jolly ranchers) that allow the user to have a heightened sense of smell as powerful as a blood hound. Last for about 30 minutes. Weakness, due to the powerful sense of smell the user can also smell bad smells (such as garbage and skunks) Growing Gumballs- gumball shaped candy that allow the user to grow as tall a tree or a building. Last for about 20 minutes. Weakness, due to large size, user will have to watch their steps. Quake Cookies- chocolate chip cookies that allow the user to make earthquakes whenever they stomp their feet or fist onto the ground. Last for about 10 minutes Thunder roars- gum like candy that allows the user to let out sonic boom waves whenever they yell or scream. Last for about 15 minutes. Healers- once eaten, it can heal any wound or illness Tar-pits- allows the user to spit sticky amber subsistence that hardens in only a few seconds, last for about 10 minutes Muscle buns- grants the user super strength, last for about 15 minutes. Candy ban- all magic stops for 10 minutes (feel free to make the name more catchy) Heat eyes(change name please)-Gives laser beam eyes, cannot kill hurts the other person like Shock Bits, taste is spicy, after spit out, makes you temporary blind shaped like Hot tamales Teleportation-tacs -Shaped like tic-tacs,same flavor. When you put in your mouth, you switch places with someone else who is using them or has used them in 10 minutes. This only works with someone who is consciously aware who they are switching with. Dissolves in mouth after a minute, single use, cannot be used with any other candies